Marry You to Save You
by rye-chan
Summary: When the elders of konohagakure give Naruto an ultimatum of exile or death, the blonde teen is given a week to decide. When the stoic heart throb of konoha finds out what will he do? Find out here!
1. Prologue

Marry you to save you

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki had always been the most hated and feared person in all of Konohagakure. He was also quite attractive. He had spiky, golden blonde hair, bright, shining blue eyes that put the sky and oceans to shame, a sun kissed tan on his well toned body, and a perfect figure any man or woman wanted. He was also a pretty good ninja. He would always work his ass off, striving to be the best that he could be and hope to make his dream of becoming Hokage a reality some day.

Now Naruto may have been extremely good looking but he didn't have fan girls like his fellow ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. He was on the same team as Naruto, team 7, and was, for lack of a better term, perfect at everything he did. Sasuke was slightly taller than Naruto and had silky, black hair like a raven's feathers, deep, dark, onyx colored eyes, soft, creamy-pale skin, and he too had a well toned body like Naruto's.

Not only did these two shinobi look completely different, they also had clashing personalities. They would fight over the smallest things, usually verbal disagreements at first that tended to turn into fist fights. You see Naruto was very hyper, happy, and energetic. Sasuke was a stoic teen who liked to keep to himself while Naruto was always butting in to everyone else's business. Since the two teens are so different it's only natural that they would clash heads all the time.

Still the two saw each other as best friends and rivals, well mostly rivals. Their other team mate was a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. Their sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake and both tend to be referees to the Uzumaki/Uchiha battles. Sometimes it can be rather amusing and funny to watch the teens battle it out while other times it gets pretty dangerous.

One such fight ensues in this story of friendship, danger, love, surprises, and betrayals. So let the story begin…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Exile or Death

Naruto was on his way to the bridge where his team met everyday. With his hands behind his head, fingers laced, the blond ninja continued on until he saw the familiar pink hair of his teammate Sakura. A big grin spreading across his face, Naruto ran up to his crush yelling out a hello in the process while waving his arms through the air. Sakura sighed at Naruto's hyperness but knew she couldn't do anything about it. Instead she just smiled at the blonde before retuning her attention to the stoic Sasuke Uchiha.

Jealous that Sasuke always took Sakura's full attention, well the good part of her attention, he crossed his arms and pouted cutely. Sasuke took that moment to look over at the blonde. He blushed slightly at how cute Naruto looked but quickly got rid of the thought. About to ask the blonde what his problem was, he got interrupted by the pink haired kunoichi.

"So, Sasuke, would you like to get breakfast with me? I mean Kakashi-sensei's always late so we'd have plenty…"

"No." Sasuke interrupted the girl before him. He couldn't stand Sakura's constant flirting or that pink blob of hair she had.

"But why not?" Sakura whined, annoyingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura? I'm not interested in you and I will never be interested in you so stop asking me out." with that said Sasuke walked over to Naruto, a disappointed pink haired kunoichi left behind.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh at what Sasuke had just told Sakura. It was true he had a crush on her for a while but today he decided it was time to let it go and move on. Sakura made it clear to him, painfully, that she would rather eat a porcupine then go out with Naruto. It hurt the blonde when she told him that but didn't let it show. As it got harder for Naruto to hold in his laughter he turned away from his team mates.

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, momentarily letting his usually emotionless mask slip away. He tapped the blonde on the shoulder and that was bad…for Naruto. The blonde burst out laughing, clutching his sides. Sasuke backed up a little as Naruto completely lost it. Knowing what he was laughing about, Sakura balled her fists and went after the blonde violently. Seeing Sakura just in time Naruto dodged her attack and fell.

Unfortunately for the blonde, he was at the edge of the slight, but still steep, hill that went down into the river which ran beneath the bridge. As Naruto fell he hit a moss covered rock, hearing a bad _crack_. The crack sound was followed by a searing pain, telling the blonde he now had a few broken ribs. He continued to fall until he landed in the shallow river and hit his head on a large rock, making everything go black instantly.

Sasuke rushed to the blonde's side, pulling him out of the water and keeping him from drowning. As the raven haired teen picked Naruto up he saw the deep gash on his head from where he hit it. Panicking for his friend's life, the Uchiha rushed the blonde to the hospital, closely followed by Sakura. He got Naruto there with in minutes and yelled out for some one to help. A doctor with short brown hair rushed forward and took Naruto from Sasuke, bringing the blonde to the E.R.

After half an hour the doctor came back out and told Sasuke about Naruto's injuries. He had four broken ribs, his skull was fractured, and he had a concussion. Sasuke looked at the doctor worried for his friend. The doctor reassured Sasuke and told him that Naruto would be fine and all he needed was some rest. Sasuke nodded in understanding and asked the doctor if he could see Naruto. The woman permitted it and showed the Uchiha what room Naruto was in.

Sakura followed quietly, guilt rising up inside her. She knew if she hadn't charged at the blonde he wouldn't have dodged her attack and fell. Looking at the back of Sasuke's head, the kunoichi knew he would never forgive her for this. He may not show it, but Sasuke really cared about Naruto and would do just about anything for him. Fearing what Sasuke would say to her or worse, what he would do to her, Sakura decided it would be best to go find Kakashi.

Sasuke heard Sakura turn around and leave just as he arrived outside Naruto's room. He glared in the direction Sakura disappeared, anger towards the pink haired girl growing to dangerous levels. It was her fault Naruto was hurt and she just leaves like that? Sasuke was fuming. As he opened the door he saw Naruto laying in the bed before him. Sasuke stood still for a moment, taking in the appearance of the blonde.

Naruto's head was wrapped in bandages. The doctor had removed the blonde's orange jacket and black shirt, showing the well toned chest of the younger teen also wrapped tight in bandages. Sasuke quietly stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat beside Naruto on the bed and looked at how helpless the blonde looked. Sasuke sighed sadly, wishing he could have caught the blonde before hitting the ground.

As Sasuke looked at his friend he saw Naruto's eyes flutter slightly before opening half way. Just seeing those big blue eyes of his calmed the raven down some. It took a few seconds for Naruto's blurry vision to clear but when it did he saw his raven haired team mate sitting beside him. Felling groggy and very dizzy, Naruto tried to sit up but was held down by Sasuke. Naruto looked at him slightly irritated before sighing and laying back against the pillow.

"What happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked weakly.

"You fell down into the river, Naruto. The doctor said you have a few broken ribs, a concussion, and you fractured your skull." Sasuke responded.

"Jeez, what the hell's the good news?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"You're still alive." Sasuke responded bluntly.

"Yeah…if you can call that good." Naruto mumbled.

"What?!" Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto, of all people, to say something like that, "Naruto, why did you say that?"

Naruto stared sadly up at the white, tiled ceiling of his hospital room.

"Can I leave yet?" Naruto asked his raven companion, changing the subject.

"I…" Before Sasuke could answer, the door to Naruto's room opened up.

Surprising both teens, a woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes walked into the room. It was the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She walked over to Naruto and looked at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked exhausted.

"I pissed Sakura off by laughing at her when Sasuke turned her down for the billionth time." Naruto answered in a bored tone.

"I see. So she's the reason you've got broken ribs and a fractured skull?"

"Not entirely. I wasn't careful and fell down a hill when I dodged her attack."

"Okay…" Tsunade looked at Naruto for a few seconds as if contemplating something.

Finally the Hokage sighed and held her hands over the injured teen. A light green glow emitted from her hands and Naruto felt the pain in his head and chest go away almost instantly. The blonde sat up gingerly to make sure everything was okay and then looked up at Tsunade, a big grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks grandma Tsunade!"

"Yeah sure, just stop being an annoying pain in the ass." With that said Tsunade left the room.

Naruto got out of the hospital bed and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on then turned around to face Sasuke. The raven was sitting in a chair now, staring blankly out of the window, deep in thought. Naruto got curious and stood right in front of Sasuke, blocking his vision to the outside world. Sasuke blinked a few times before looking into blue eyes that were staring at him curiously. Surprising the blonde big time, Sasuke blushed a little.

"Er, what?" Sasuke asked the blonde before him uneasily.

"Um, are you, well, uh, you okay?" Naruto asked feeling weird all of a sudden.

"…Yeah…why?" the Uchiha asked cautiously.

"Well…you were spacing out just now and that's not like you…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence, unable to.

The two teens were interrupted by shouting that could be heard coming from outside the hospital. Naruto grabbed his jacket as he and Sasuke ran outside to see what was going on. When they stepped out into the bright, shining sun, they saw a huge crowd of people gathering around the elders of the village. Curious, Sasuke and Naruto moved closer. That's when one of the elders pointed directly at Naruto.

"YOU! COME WITH US NOW!" The old man shouted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously before obeying the command. Sasuke stayed with Naruto as the elders led the blonde to Hokage tower. They walked right into Tsunade's office where she and Shizune, her assistant, were working. Both women looked up a little shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked professionally.

"Tsunade, we have been hounded constantly by the villagers to do something about Naruto Uzumaki!" One of the elders spoke.

"Hey! I haven't done anything to anyone! What the hell?" Naruto yelled out.

"That's a good question and I would very much like to know the answer elders." Tsunade said.

"The villagers are tired of his constant disturbances and want him banished, exiled." Another elder answered.

Tsunade's, Shizune's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's mouths fell open. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The elders were asking, no, commanding that Naruto be banished from the village.

"FOR WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted angrily, breaking the silence in the room.

"We just said for what Mr. Uchiha." An elder responded coldly.

"We will give Naruto one week to decide. It's either banishment or death." With that the elders left Tsunade's office.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. He collapsed onto the couch in Tsunade's office, staring at the floor and trying to understand what had just happened. Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and looked at Tsunade.

"Can't you tell them to go to hell?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"No, I can't. The elders have spoken Sasuke…my hands are tied." Tsunade said sadly while Shizune hugged Naruto to herself tightly.

Not wanting to lose his friend like this, Sasuke started thinking to himself, trying to figure out a plan to keep Naruto alive and keep the blonde from being banished. That's when the idea hit. Sasuke jumped off the couch startling everyone in the room. He turned to Naruto suddenly who was staring at Sasuke like he had officially snapped.

"Naruto I want you to go home and wait there for me all right? I'll be there soon." Once that was said Sasuke bolted from the room to the closest jewelry store.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto whispered.

Tsunade And Shizune shrugged their shoulders and told Naruto he should do what the raven had said. The blonde nodded and headed home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sasuke's Unexpected Plan

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table drinking some tea when he heard a knock on his door. He had been thinking about what the elders said to him the past two hours and twenty minutes, waiting for Sasuke. As the blonde opened the door he saw his raven haired friend standing there panting slightly. Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke in, a confused look across his features.

"Sasuke, what's…" Sasuke interrupted Naruto suddenly and with an unexpected question.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

The blonde's mouth fell open for the second time that day. He looked at his team mate who was now holding out an engagement ring to him. The ring was silver and had a sapphire gem stone embedded in the center of it and two onyx stones on either side of the sapphire. The rest of the ring was silver. All in all, the ring was beautiful.

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered, "H-have you completely l-lost your mind? Sasuke do you realize what you just asked me?"

"Yes, I do."

"B-but we can't…I can't…people will…and you'll be…" Sasuke interrupted Naruto a second time.

"Listen to me Naruto. I'm not gonna just let them kick you out of the village! The only way to stop them from being able to do this is for you to get married." Sasuke said.

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe Sasuke would go this far for him. With out even realizing it Naruto shook his head 'yes' and Sasuke slipped the engagement ring onto his left ring finger. Naruto looked at Sasuke, confusion, sadness, gratefulness, and disbelief etched across his face. Then Sasuke did something else that made the blonde blush a deep red. The raven pulled the younger teen into his arms, hugging him close.

"It'll be alright Naruto. I promise." Sasuke whispered reassuringly into the blonde's ear.

"But, Sasuke, we…no one will marry us in the village. They wouldn't _want_ to help me." Naruto said looking into his new fiancé's eyes. Sasuke smiled at Naruto comfortingly.

"It's already taken care of Naruto."

"WHAT!?" the younger teen shrieked in surprise.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde again before explaining that he had traveled a short distance outside the village to a near by town. He proceeded to tell Naruto that there was a priest who would be more than happy to help them. Naruto looked at Sasuke and couldn't think of anything else to do. He placed a hand on the back of the raven's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. The Uchiha's eyes went wide for a few seconds as his face went a deep crimson.

Soon after though, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back. After a few minutes Naruto broke their kiss and looked deep into the onyx eyes of his once-best-friend-and-rival-now-fiancé. He smiled gently at the raven who leaned in and kissed Naruto on his forehead softly.

"Let's get going Naruto."

"Okay."

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and led him to the town where they would be getting married. The raven could tell Naruto was nervous, hell he was too. Sasuke was seventeen years old but Naruto was only sixteen. In an attempt to comfort the blonde, the raven wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding him close. The blonde clung onto Sasuke tightly, looking around at his surroundings as they walked on.

It took a half an hour to get to the town and another ten minutes to get to the meeting place where the priest agreed to wait for Sasuke and Naruto. When the two teens arrived Naruto let out slight gasp. They were standing beside a lake where the full moon shined brightly, lighting up the meadow. There were flowers everywhere, making the air smell wonderful and a light breeze made it that much more enjoyable. Sensing Naruto's contentment, Sasuke smiled and approached the priest.

The three said their hello's and then the ceremony began. The priest blessed the teens before him along with the wedding rings, as they were put into place. After all was said the priest announced them as Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha. Naruto blushed at his new last name and even more as the priest told them it was time for the sealing kiss, making the bond more permanent. As Sasuke leaned in and claimed Naruto's lips, he wrapped his arms around the waist of his new husband. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him as close as possible.

The priest smiled to himself, glad he was able to help the two before him. When the newlyweds broke apart they thanked the priest and headed home. Once again Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, more protectively now. Looking up at his new husband, Naruto smiled warmly as he hugged Sasuke around his torso, not letting go until they arrived at the Uchiha estate. When they got inside Naruto yawned sleepily and Sasuke guided the blonde into his room. He gave Naruto a change of clothes and Naruto headed into the bathroom to get changed. When Naruto came back out Sasuke hugged him tight, making the blonde blush a little.

"We'll get all your things tomorrow alright?" Sasuke said as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Naruto's head.

Smiling to himself, Naruto responded sleepily, "Sounds good to me."

The raven could easily tell how tired his husband was. He scooped Naruto up into his arms, getting a surprised squeak from the blonde, and laid him down on the bed. Sasuke then climbed in beside Naruto and pulled the covers over them both. Naruto cuddled up against Sasuke and was soon fast asleep. Smiling down at his sleeping blonde, Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips and wrapped his arms around the peacefully sleeping teen. Within minutes Sasuke was also fast asleep, dreaming about his new husband and his new life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Moving In and Addicted

The next morning Naruto woke up and found himself wrapped securely in Sasuke Uchiha's warm embrace. Blushing a bright red, the blonde remembered the previous day's, and night's, events. He had married Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most respected ninja in all the village of Konohagakure. He was well known for his skills and gorgeous looks and obsessed over by all the girls. Naruto suddenly smiled evilly. He could picture the looks on all the fan girls faces once they heard the news that Sasuke was now married.

Naruto giggled to himself and looked at the face of his peacefully sleeping husband beside him. He lightly stroked Sasuke's pale cheek feeling the warm, smooth, flesh beneath his hand. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eye lids fluttered open gracefully. Seeing bright blue eyes made the raven smile at his husband as he leaned foreword and placed his lips on the blonde's. Naruto closed his own eyes as he kissed Sasuke back. When they broke their kiss, Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair while looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You ready to move in with me today?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto giggled again.

"Yeah, I am."

It was six o'clock in the morning when the two got out of bed and got dressed, Sasuke lending his husband some clothes. The two went out to breakfast then headed over to Naruto's apartment to begin packing. It took about two hours to pack and bring the boxes over to Sasuke's. When there were only two boxes left, Naruto placed them in the hall. He locked the door and told Sasuke he was dropping the key off to the building manager. When Naruto came back the two grabbed the boxes and headed back to Sasuke's, and now Naruto's, home.

Sasuke was in the kitchen, making lunch, while Naruto was upstairs and finishing his unpacking. Just as Naruto came downstairs Sasuke came out of the kitchen, meeting his blonde at the foot of the stairs. Naruto smiled at his husband and when he was about to say something, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slung him over his shoulder. Naruto yelled out in surprise and then felt himself land on the couch a few seconds later. He went to sit up but was pushed down as Sasuke climbed on top of him. Looking into those deep, mysterious onyx eyes, Naruto blushed lightly, feeling Sasuke's warm body against his own.

"Er…is something wrong?" Naruto asked in an unsure manner.

Sasuke smirked then.

"No…nothing's wrong Naruto. Why do you ask?"

"Um…not sure but…" Naruto was cut off there by Sasuke pressing his lips onto the blonde's.

Naruto loved how Sasuke's lips felt against his own. He wished he had told the Uchiha how much he loved him before all this happened but it turned out okay, the raven was his now, and only his, legally too! He kissed the raven back eagerly until the two heard a growling, grumbling noise. It turned out to be Naruto's stomach which made the teen blush madly. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto one final time before pulling the blonde to his feet and leading him into the kitchen. The raven had made onigiri with miso ramen, much to the blonde's happiness. The newlyweds ate together and talked happily until they heard a knock on the front door.

Sasuke stood up, walked over to Naruto, kissed him on his cheek, and walked to the front door. As Sasuke walked out of the kitchen he heard Naruto giggle from when he kissed the blonde. Sasuke smiled to himself, happy for the first time in years. When he opened the door he saw a pink blob of hair connected to a frantic looking kunoichi. The raven got irritated just looking at her and also because she interrupted his and Naruto's lunch. He also still remembered that Sakura was at fault for Naruto's injuries the previous day. For a few minutes Sasuke just glared at the panicking girl before him in an uncaring and pissed off way. That is until he heard her say Naruto's name.

"What are you getting at Sakura?" Sasuke finally yelled out.

"NARUTO! HE'S GONE! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS SASUKE!" The kunoichi screamed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl. He knew perfectly well Naruto was in the kitchen right now eating lunch. Then the raven remembered that he and Naruto had emptied his apartment early in the morning. Sasuke sighed to himself, more irritated.

"Look Sakura, Naruto is not missing, he's not gone…"

"THEN WHERE IS HE?" the spazing girl interrupted.

"He's in the kitchen." Sasuke growled out.

The look on Sakura's face was hilarious. It was a mix between confusion, shock, and exasperation. Sasuke smirked as he turned away from Sakura and yelled into the house. A few seconds later Sakura could hear scuttling feet from inside and then a blonde haired teen appeared beside Sasuke. Sakura's mouth was agape in confused rage.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"You were here the whole time Naruto?" Sakura growled out through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean the whole time?"

"DAMMIT NARUTO! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING! I WENT TO YOUR APARTMENT AND THERE WAS NOTHING INSIDE! AND THEN…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I moved out early this morning. Why were you looking for me anyway?" Naruto said, cutting off the shouting female.

"I…wait, where'd you move to?"

"He moved in with me." Sasuke answered.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"That doesn't matter right now. Why were you looking for Naruto?"

"Because I heard what the elders were doing. They gave Naruto an ultimatum right? He either has to leave the village or be sentenced to death."

"Yeah and…?" The newlyweds said in unison.

"HELLO!! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING!"

"It's already taken care of Sakura." Naruto said with a smile.

"I…what? How?"

"All I had to do was get married and the elders couldn't do anything."

"Correction Naruto. You had to marry someone the elders _wouldn't _want exiled from the village." Sasuke interrupted.

"Right." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly at him.

"Okay…what important person would marry Naruto?"

"I told you Sakura, it's already taken care of."

"Oh, well then who did you marry Naruto? Ah! Was it Hinata?"

"Er, no…"

"YOU MARRIED NEJI?!" Sakura screamed out.

"NO!!" Both boys yelled in anger.

"Then who?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll tell you later, Sakura. We're kind of busy right now." With that Sasuke closed the door leaving a bewildered Sakura on the front porch.

"When should we tell her?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"The same time everyone else will find out…at the end of the week."

"Okay."

Naruto sighed, agitated. Sensing the blonde's agitation, the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, drawing him close. Naruto looked up just as Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. The blonde wanted the kiss to go further, become more passionate. Nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip, Naruto invited the raven's tongue out to play. Sasuke complied willingly, and their tongues entwined together for the first time, dancing in perfect harmony.

Pretty soon clothes were stripped off and thrown through out the entire house, leading up to the bedroom. By the time the couple reached the bed they were completely naked. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, their bodies and throbbing members grinding against each other, making the two teens moan. Hands caressed, lips kissed, tongues licked, and teeth bit gently at the warm flesh of the newlywed couple. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's rock hard erection and began sliding his hand up and down the blonde's shaft.

The sudden touch on his sensitive area made the younger teen gasp and moan out Sasuke's name. The raven kept rubbing Naruto until the blonde screamed out his husband's name, coming in the raven's hand. Sasuke slid his cum covered hand up and down his own painful erection until it was coated. He then positioned himself between the blonde's legs and looked at Naruto for permission to continue. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a mind blowing kiss and the raven took that as the go ahead.

Sasuke slowly slid himself inside Naruto and groaned at how wonderfully warm it felt. Naruto whimpered in pain at the time but Sasuke didn't continue until Naruto was ready. After a few minutes the blonde nodded for the raven to move. Slowly Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto, the feeling more amazing, more unbelievable than anything he had ever felt before. After a while the pain Naruto felt was replaced with pleasure and he begged Sasuke to go faster, harder. The raven did as his husband asked and increased his thrusting movements. When both teens could no longer hold it in, they climaxed at the same time. Sasuke came inside Naruto as the blonde came onto their lower abdomens.

Panting heavily, Sasuke pulled the covers over them, still inside Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled his husband into another passionate kiss. As they broke their kiss Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck and whispered into his lovers ear.

"That was unbelievable Naruto."

"Mm…you thought so to huh?"

"I want you again."

"Heh…and why's that?"

"I'm addicted to you."

With that said Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips once more and the two newlyweds began to make love again, doing nothing else the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Decision

It had been the best week Naruto and Sasuke ever had. The two were always together and the villagers were starting to wonder what the hell was going on. Everyone heard about the decision Naruto was being forced to make, exile or death. Yet here was the blonde shinobi smiling and laughing, and with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The villagers were severely irked by the blonde's temperament about the situation and many went to the elders about it.

The elders had told everyone who had went to complain to them that the date of Naruto's decision hadn't changed. The villagers nodded in understanding and went home, somewhat satisfied. The fact that Naruto Uzumaki seemed so carefree the whole week was rather unnerving to the people of Konoha so everyone was looking foreword to Friday, even Sasuke and Naruto.

During their week together Sasuke and Naruto would go out to restaurants, take long walks at night, see movies, and, of course, made love together many times. It was on the third day that the newlyweds had officially confessed that they had been in love with each other since the accidental kiss at the academy. They were inseparable and their team mate, Sakura, had noticed this. She had taken to spying on her fellow ninja only to end up raging in jealousy at night, in her room.

She was so pissed at how much time Naruto was spending with, who she considered to be, her Sasuke. She had even been caught a few times by the two lovers and she was still no closer to figuring out what was going on between them. In short, not knowing was driving Sakura crazy. Of course Sasuke and Naruto knew what Sakura was up to and refused to give her a chance, while in public, to figure out what was going on.

It seemed that time flew by when Sasuke and Naruto were together. Before the couple knew it Friday had come at last. Naruto was nervous as he and Sasuke made their way to Hokage tower, afraid that Sasuke would get in serious trouble for what he did. Sasuke took hold of his husbands hand, lacing their fingers together, and squeezed Naruto's hand in reassurance. Looking up at Sasuke, Naruto smiled nervously but continued foreword.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office they saw the door open already and stood in the doorway. All the elders were present along with Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura, and a few ANBU members. Naruto gulped and started shaking slightly. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding his scared blonde tight. The mouths of everyone in the office had dropped at what Sasuke had just done. The raven looked at the people before him and glared at all of them. Eventually one of the elders composed themselves and started speaking.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, you know why you're here. So what is your decision? Exile or death?"

Feeling less afraid with his husbands arm around him, Naruto smirked before answering, surprising everyone before him.

"I choose neither, and that isn't my last name any more."

"Wh-what do you mean you choose neither?" Another elder asked surprised by Naruto's answer.

"Forget that! What do you mean Uzumaki isn't your last name anymore?" An ANBU member asked, genuinely curious.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked. Then it was Sasuke's turn to talk.

"What Naruto means when he says Uzumaki is no longer his last name is that he got married." Sasuke said to the room at large, enjoying the expressions that everyone wore.

"Whoever you married Naruto, will share the same fate as you. You realize this right?" an elder spoke out.

"Not when you find out who I'm married to." Naruto answered, smirking again.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked in unison.

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke took it from there.

"I'm the one Naruto is married to."

No one in the office spoke, no one moved, unable to believe what they just heard. They looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again, trying to see if there was some kind of trick that was being played. Naruto took this time to ask his own question now.

"Still going to exile or kill me?" Naruto asked angrily.

"OF COURSE WE ARE! YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE USING THE UCHIHA BOY?! HE WON'T BE HARMED OR EXILED BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW CHOOSE!" The elders shouted.

Sasuke stepped foreword then and addressed the room at large.

"Don't think for one second that I'm going to just stand back and let you fuckers exile Naruto from the village. I will go with him and I won't come back here again." Sasuke threatened.

"B-but…you aren't really married! No priest in this village would agree to perform any union in which Naruto Uzumaki is involved!"

"For the last time it's not Uzumaki anymore…it's Uchiha." Sasuke growled out dangerously.

That's when Sasuke took hold of Naruto's left hand, raising it up to show the room of people the engagement and wedding ring. The raven also brought his left hand up and showed his wedding ring to everyone. Once he was sure everyone saw the rings, Sasuke brought his hand to his side while lacing his fingers with Naruto's. The elders looked at each other helplessly. They wanted to rid the village of Naruto but not at the risk of loosing the last Uchiha. Making their decision, unwillingly, they spoke to the blonde shinobi and announced their decision.

"We deem you free of judgment Naruto Uzu-" Sasuke glared at the elder speaking, "Uchiha…"

A huge smile spread across Naruto's face and leaped into Sasuke's arms. The raven hugged the blonde close and kissed him deeply before the elders, ANBU members, Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade. For the second time the mouths of everyone in the Hokage's office dropped open.

"I…guess they were serious about being married after all!" Kakashi spoke up happily.

Tsunade and Shizune laughed and Kakashi joined in. Getting ready to leave, the elders saw how happy Naruto and Sasuke were for the first time that day. The lovers had their arms wrapped around each other tight, smiling happily. Sighing, all the elders approached the teens. Sasuke saw them coming over and tightened his hold around Naruto protectively.

"We apologize for everything that was said and done. We should have opened our eyes to see how happy you make each other, sooner."

"It's okay. If you guys didn't do this then I, most likely, would never have told Sasuke how much I loved him. You guys helped me out a lot there so thanks!" Naruto replied, smiling.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement to what Naruto had said. The elders then left and a few minutes later so did Sasuke and Naruto. That night the two lovers fell asleep together at peace with the world for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Naruto's Impossible News

It had been four months since the elders made their decision and Sasuke and Naruto were happier than before. It seemed that the villagers had backed off since the announcement Tsunade made. She had gathered all the people of the village and told them that if anyone harmed Naruto or even attempted to hurt him then all guilty participants would be punished in the most painful way possible. Sasuke was satisfied with this and knew Naruto felt a little better about going into public alone now.

One night while Naruto and Sasuke were home, the raven was making dinner and the blonde sat comfortably in the living room. Naruto listened as he heard Sasuke moving around the kitchen, pots clunking on the stove, the refrigerator door opening and closing, and the preparation of the food as the blonde's husband cut and chopped. Naruto smiled to himself as the scent of Sasuke's cooking wafted through the air towards the blonde.

Naruto inhaled deeply, enjoying the way the food smelled as his stomach gurgled. At first he thought it was because he was hungry but then he clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in slight fear. The blonde jumped off the couch and ran to the downstairs bathroom just as the raven came out of the kitchen. Sasuke watched as Naruto rushed to the bathroom so suddenly, getting worried. He followed Naruto and when he opened the bathroom door he saw his husband kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up.

The raven rushed to the blonde's side, at the same time Naruto stopped throwing up and rested his head on his arm, panting slightly. Sasuke took Naruto into his arms, holding him close. Stroking his blonde's soft, golden hair, the raven gently rocked Naruto back and forth.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to his husband.

"I…Sasuke I don't feel so…" Naruto lunged at the toilet, throwing up again.

Not knowing what else he could do, Sasuke picked Naruto up and brought him to the living room. The raven grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the sick teens, now shivering, form. Sasuke, with Naruto in his arms, rushed out of the Uchiha complex, headed to the hospital. The raven hoped that Tsunade was there and not at Hokage tower. Ten minutes later Sasuke bolted through the hospital doors and the first person he saw was the woman he hoped was there. Running up to the fifth Hokage, Sasuke yelled out her name and she turned around. Just when she was about to lecture not to yell in the hospital she stopped, seeing the shaking blonde in the raven's arms.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, panicking slightly.

"I don't know. He was sitting in the living room while I was making dinner and when I came out to tell him everything was ready he was running to the bathroom. He was throwing up and started shaking. I didn't know what else to do Tsunade, please help him!" Sasuke rushed through, practically begging at the end.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll take care of him. You're gonna have to wait in the waiting area though. When I've figured out what's wrong with Naruto I'll let you know." Tsunade responded, taking the blonde from his husbands arms.

She walked away from Sasuke and down the hall. She turned right and disappeared from Sasuke's sight. The raven threw himself into a chair and buried his face in his hands, hoping to high heaven that Naruto would be okay. Around one in the morning Sasuke finally fell asleep in the waiting area. A few hours later someone shook the raven awake. Groggily, Sasuke opened his eyes to a bright, sunny morning shining in through the hospital's windows and glass doors. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, the raven sat up slowly and looked up at who woke him just now. It was Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant. She looked down at the not fully awake Uchiha before her and smiled gently. Suddenly Sasuke stood up, startling the medic ninja.

"Is Naruto alright? Did Tsunade figure out what was wrong with him? Is he…"

"Whoa! Slow down Sasuke. Naruto is going to be fine. And yes lady Tsunade did figure out what was making Naruto sick." Shizune interrupted the panicking teen.

"So what was it?"

"It's…well…it's rather unbelievable to be honest with you. Neither lady Tsunade or myself could believe what we found out. I think Naruto should be the one to tell you though."

"He's awake?"

"Yup, a little pissed off, but yeah, he's awake. I'll take you to him now okay?"

Sasuke nodded and followed the medical ninja through the hospital hallways. Shizune stopped outside room 150 and turned to face the raven haired teen. She held her hand up to him, signaling him to wait one moment, as she stepped into the room. Sasuke could hear muffled voices and the door to Naruto's room opened up revealing Tsunade. She smiled at the raven and stepped aside so he could go in. Tsunade waved Shizune out of the room giving the couple some time alone.

When Sasuke stepped inside Naruto looked up and smiled weakly at his husband. The raven saw how tired Naruto looked and went to his side immediately. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, hugging him close and kissed him on his head. Naruto hugged Sasuke back, snuggling against his husband. The two sat in silence for a while, happy they were together again, until Naruto broke it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You remember how you said, when we were first put on team seven, that you planned on rebuilding your clan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked confused as to why Naruto was bringing that up.

"Well…you succeeded…" Naruto answered, irritated and happy at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused and worried that the blonde was accusing him of cheating with someone.

Naruto smiled at the expressions that were running across his husbands face.

"Sasuke…this is gonna be hard to believe but…I'm pregnant with your…our, child." Naruto hesitated a little.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what Naruto had just told him. Watching disbelief etch across his husbands face made Naruto start to panic. He didn't want Sasuke to get mad at him and call him a liar. Seeing Naruto's face change from tired happiness to sorrow and feel him pull away, Sasuke knew he reacted the wrong way. Their bond was so strong and the raven knew Naruto wasn't lying about this surprising information. Pulling Naruto back into his arms, Sasuke kissed his husband lovingly and felt Naruto kiss him back. After kissing for a few minutes, the raven pulled back to look into Naruto's bright blue eyes that he loved so much.

"How did it happen? I mean I know _how _it can happen but…" Sasuke trailed off.

"It's because of the nine tailed fox, Sasuke." Naruto answered, smiling lightly at his lover.

"So I'm gonna be a father?" Sasuke whispered happily.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a dad." Naruto responded, tears of pure joy welling up in his eyes.

Sasuke leaned in and claimed Naruto's lips once more, wrapping his arms around the younger teen in the process. When they broke their kiss Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest and was soon fast asleep. Careful not to disturb his tired blonde, Sasuke laid down on the bed, cradling Naruto to his chest protectively. While caressing his beloved blonde's hair, the raven smiled warmly at the thought of having a baby with the one person he loved most. Naruto was going to have his child, his heir, and the raven couldn't have been happier. Placing a soft kiss on his lovers head, Sasuke rested his own head on the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
